The present invention relates to toothbrushes but more particularly it combines the functions of a toothbrush with that of dental floss and toothpicks. The present toothbrush not only cleans the surfaces of the teeth but it also enters into the areas and spaces between and about the teeth that were previously accessible only to toothpicks and dental floss so as to clean the teeth and gums thereat. This is accomplished in the present invention while also permitting the performance of the usual tooth brushing functions.